goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eckville Eagles
The Eckville Eagles are a professional fantasy hockey team based out of Eckville, Alberta, Canada. They are members of the Tier 2 league of the GHL. On Line Poll What special player skill is your favorite? Player skills... Sniper Grinder Power Play Specialist Lightning Fast Power Shot Eagles Mission Statement "Tradition of Excellence" To win the Tier One League Championship within 10 seasons. Tier 5 - Championship - Year 1 - Season 15 Tier 4 - Championship - Year 2 - Season 16 Tier 3 - Runner Up - Year 3 - Season 17 Tier 2 - Tier 1 - Eagles Corporate Sponsors The Eagles would like to thank the following businesses for their continued support. (Don't try to find them...actually...do try to find them...let us know how that goes for ya.) Franchise History Season20 The bar was set high for Season 20 by GM Colin Parada. "A top 4 finish is a must for this hockey club. 52 Points should get us there." That 52 Points would have been enough in Season 19 but the competition was tight this year. Fourth place was held down with 54 points and the Eagles finished the year in eighth spot with 50 points. The biggest transaction was long time captain Donny Lappinga, traded at the deadline because of a contract dispute. The playoffs saw the Eagles go head to head with top ranked cursor. Hockey journalists everywhere expected a quick playoff exit for the Eagles. After being pounded 5-0 in game one by cursor, those predictions looked correct. Game two brought the series back to Eckville. Forcing the game to overtime tied at 5, the Eagles scored quickly to tie the series at one. Game three saw a defensive battle. At the end of regulation, the score was 2-2. Nothing could be decided in the first overtime despite both teams firing 16 shots during the period. Cursor put it away in the second overtime and the Eagles were done. Season19 The Eagles 5th season in existance saw little changes in the line up until almost the mid way part of the season. The Eagles were in need of a little more scoring so they signed veteran Jospeh Schoepf to a 2 year contract. Days after the signing, the Austyn Ice Bats expressed interest in Schoepf. The Eagles traded him for Parker Enderle. Enderle, going almost a point per game, helped pace the Eagles to a sixth place finish in the regular season standings. Now the underdogs, the Eagles faced String of Strange in round one of the playoffs. The Eagles grabbed game one 3-1 and hopes were high heading into game two. Down 3-1 heading into the third period of game 2, the Eagles clawed back to force the game to overtime. Unfortunately, Sting of Strange scored 11:23 into OT to even the series at one game a piece. Game three saw a defensive battle and goaltending duel as once again we headed for OT in a scoreless game. String of Strange proved too strong for the Eagles as they scored at 5:46 in OT to end the Eagles season. Season18 Another new season, another new Tier. This season saw a lot of changes and tinkering with the Eagles line up. Fighting financial restraints and bad carma in the dressing room, Parada changed the future of this hockey club. With a direction of defence first, the Eagles traded for proven d-men Vorobev, Paskey, Lovelock and Narron. The Eagles also picked up star defenceman Zane Felli via free agency after the Wolverines went bankrupt. Now with a solid core on defence, Parada fine tuned the offence by signing superstar free agent Nikanor Danilov. Also added was top prospect Tanner Alsdon and Roscoe Horner via trades. Aquiring Horner raised some eyebrows with Eagles fans but it turned out to be a success as Horner lead the team in points with 29. Another controversial trade was the aquisition of goalie Boris Tikhomirov for fan favorite goalie Coy Fraze. Tikhomirov won over the hearts of Eagles fans quickly by posting 5 shutouts on the season and finishing in the top 3 overall goalies in the league for save percentage and goals against. With all these moves, the Eagles found it hard to muster up constant chemistry. Although finishing 7-3 in their last 10 games, the Eagles finished 5 points out of a playoff spot in 10th place. However, the pieces are in place for next season to continue their "Tradition of Excellence". Season 17 Heading into a new Tier, the Eagles looked to run with their winning line up from Tier 4. Out of the gate, the Eagles owned a .500 record through the first 6 games. A quick free agent signing of Bryce Saska brought a young forward full of potential to the Black and Orange. Parada also saw a need to bolster the defence bring in veterans Urho Broersma and Otto Lipinski. As the season progressed and the Eagles were tettering on missing the playoffs, Parada signed 2 offensive powerhouses in Erick Purdon and Raino Kuntzman. This was enough for the Eagles to take eighth spot and progress to the playoffs. The Eagles found themselves up against Canucks96, the first place team in the regular season. After a hard fought three game series, the Eagles were victorious and moved on to the second round where they faced the Valhalla Vipers. Once again, after a long three games, the Eagles won and moved on to the finals for the third straight year. Unfortunatly, the Stampede City Flames were just too much for a very tired Eagles team and were swept two games to none in the final series. Season 16 A lot of changes came in Season 16. After moving up to Tier 4, the Eagles put out the shockwave that they were here to play by signing elite goaltender Stanton Mcinnish. "Solid goaltending, a stand up defence and forwards who can score. The basic priciples to hockey. This Eagle team will look a lot different by the time playoffs come around." said Eagle GM Colin Parada. After many moves and a lot of line juggling, the Eagles not only once again secured a playoff spot in their 2nd season, but won the Tier 4 title as well. Season 15 In the middle of Season 15, the Eagles were a stuggling franchise on the brink of bankruptcy. Starting the season with a record of 2-12-0-2 the current ownership decided it was time to sell. Colin Parada purchased the Eagles, retooled the team via free agency and finished the remaining 22 games a perfect 22-0-0-0. The season concluded with the Eagles winning the Tier 5 Cup. Captaincy Season 20-P - February 14, 2010 - Present - When current captain Donny Lappinga was traded due to failed contract negotiations, the Eagles announced Nikanor Danilov as the third captain in Eagles history. Season 16-20 - February 16, 2009 - February 13,2010 - After trading their current captain the Eagles were in need of another leader. After signing a contract extension, 32 year old Donny Lappinga was announced as the second captain in franchise history. Season 15-16 - October 4, 2008 - February 15, 2009 - The Eagles turned heads when they choose Marcellus Molavi in the free agent pool. After choosing mainly young talent, Molavi, who is 38 years old, was chosen to provide veteran leadership on this young hockey club. Molavi was immediately handed the captaincy after being picked. Head Coaches Season 1 - October 4, 2008 - Present - The Eagles search for a coach came with two criteria. First was a spectacular knowledge of the game and the second was the ability to mold the youth this organization was about to draft. The Eagles found a veteran coach that met both their criteria in Marco Anthes. Retired Numbers 16 - Donny Lappinga - Eagles former captain for 5 seasons who tallied 56 Goals, 104 Assists, 160 Points, and was a +36 in the regular season through 178 games. Eagles Logos Season 15 Season 16 - Present Season 19 - Present (Third Jersey) Our Home The Eagle Perch is the home of the Eckville Eagles with 22,000 seats. Ticket Information Below is the seating chart for the Eagle Perch. By the way, don't call Ticketmaster looking for tickets as they won't have a clue what you are talking about. Draft Picks Season 20 - image:usa.png Carter Sovel. Another young defenceman is drafted by the Eagles. "He reminds me of an inexperienced Niko Narron" said GM Colin Parada. Season 19 - image: canada.png Brain Ohland. And the trend continues. Ohland is a puck moving defenceman from Eastern Canada. GM Colin Parada says "Ohland will be a star offensive defenceman in the near future." Season 18 - image: canada.png Santiago Ralon. Ralon is the fourth defenceman taken by the Eagles in their drafting history. Ralon is a very similar player to Ali Bates and should add a spark to this future defence. Season 17 - image: slovakia.png Janek Montan. Montan is a highly touted Slovakian defenceman. The Eagles pick a stay at home d-man for the second straight year. Season 16 - image: canada.png Henry Tosh. Tosh is the second defenseman the Eagles have taken in the draft. Tosh plays a stay at home game and should work well in the Eagles system. Season 15 - image: canada.png Ali Bates. Bates is a strong defenceman with a lot of potential. The Eagles watched Bates all year and chose him first overall in the season one draft. Transactions Season 21 - March 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Brain Ohland (73) To Evergreen Elite for Money: $1,500,000 Season 21 - March 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Rickie Agundez (78) To Colts Canucks for Money: $2,500,000 Season 21 - March 23, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Henning Vredenburg (77) To Ducks Anaheim for Money: $1,750,000 Season 21 - March 22, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Carter Sovel (70) To Dawson City Miners for Money: $1,150,000 Season 20 - February 15, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Roscoe Horner (92) Player: Urho Broersma (80) To Nordiques QC for Money: $10,000,000 Season 20 - February 13, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Donny Lappinga (97) To Beamsville Blades for Money: $3,200,000 Season 20 - February 12, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Lev Vorobev (79) To Buffalo Bulls for Money: $1,500,000 Season 20 - February 12, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Truman Paskey (80) To Ducks Anaheim for Money: $2,000,000 Season 20 - January 18, 2010 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Bryce Saska (86) To Turku Mushroomeaters for Player: Jukka Shurts (83) Season 19 - October 25, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Jospeh Schoepf (97) Player: Henry Tosh (76) Player: William Lovelock (77) Player: Santiago Ralon (72) To Austyn Ice Bats for Money: $6,000,000.00 Player: Parker Enderle (96) Player: Thanh Reisin (77) Season 19 - September 21, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Goalie: Stanton McInnish (96) To Evergreen Elite for Money: $1,000,000.00 Goalie: Orville Onyeagu (92) Season 19 - September 16, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Waylon Karoly (88) Player: Erofei Lukanov (86) Player: Andreas Lutts (79) Player: Lukyan Nazarov (77) To Oilermania for Money: $9,000,000.00 Player: Loke Althaus (89) Season 18 - August 9, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Jude Ruhter (89) To Nordiques de Quebec for Money: $2,500,000 Season 18 - August 8, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Garfield Brescia (86) To Vagina Pats for Player: Niko Narron (79) Season 18 - August 4, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Raino Kuntzman (92) To Montreal Gangstas for Money: $3,000,000.00 Player: Lukyan Nazarov (76) Season 18 - August 4, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Erick Purdon (94) To Longueuil HC for Money: $8,000,000 Season 18 - August 4, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Darrel Mahrer (94) Player: Dave Tauares (84) To Glocuester Fishermen for Player: Erofei Lukanov (85) Player: Tanner Alsdon (88) Season 18 - July 11, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Money: $300,000.00 Player: Otto Lipinski (79) To Chriscos Killers for Player: William Lovelock (75) Season 18 - June 27, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Valentin Hizer (81) Goalie: Coy Fraze (75) To Dawson City Goldstrikes for Player: Garfield Brescia (84) Goalie: Boris Tikhomirov (75) Season 18 - June 27, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Janek Montan (71) Player: Willian Muskopf (75) To Rio Tinto Wolverines for Player: Truman Paskey (75) Season 18 - June 27, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Hudak Bugna (74) Player: Ariel Vizuete (75) To String Of Strange for Player: Lev Vorobev (78) Season 18 - June 25, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Valter Eskelson (81) To Chriscos Killers for Player: Roscoe Horner (89) Season 18 - June 20, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Randall Massman (81) Player: Bernard Sunderland (74) To Nanticoke Dread Pirates for Player: Waylon Karoly (86) Season 17 - April 8, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Spencer Korthauer (72) To Edmonton North Stars... Money: $1,150,000.00 Season 17 - March 21, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Cordell Kubicki (69) Player: Vasiliy Khokhlov (69) Player: Jae Gimar (70) Player: Issac Compono (70) To the Evergreen Elite for... Cash: $10,000,000 Season 17 - March 20, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Mitrofan Titov (69)' For Team Buttes player... Player: Hudak Bugna (71) Season 16 - February 15, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Orval Delvillar (83) Player: Miquel Mundine (71) for Hammer Heads player... Player: Darrel Mahrer (87) Season 16 - February 14, 2009 Eckville Eagle''s traded... Money: ''$500,000.00 Player: Jacob Lybbert (67) Player: Helmer Petrella (67) for Puckos players... Player: Andreas Lutts (75) Player: Willian Muskopf (73) Season 16 - January 4, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Kovar Bekerman (72) Player: Lamont Schaffel (64) for Seven Seraphims player... Money: $450,000.00 Player: Roberto Gihring (79) Season 16 - January 3, 2009 Eckville Eagles traded... Money: $1,300,000.00 for Bucharest Bulls player... Player: Randall Massman (76) Season 16 - December 21, 2008 Eckville Eagles traded... Player: Holger Kluver (66) Player: Nelson Mousseau (62) Player: Byron Guile (63) Player: Ashley Winrich (65) Player: Gil Chasse (65) Goalie: Karl Clawson (56) Goalie: Rudolf Gerasimov (65) for Beasts players... Player: Bernard Sunderland (68) Player: Reznik Foil (63) Player: Tom Harry (50) Player: Nikola Kolby (47) Player: Theron Beardsley (50) Player: Owen Hirschberg (50) Player: Williams Kasahara (50) Player: Cermak Roskop (49) Player: Brock Rentschler (49) Player: Gavin Provost (46) Player: Allen Grulkey (48) Goalie: Jeffrey Ferrence (57) Season-by-season record Last Records Update - March 23, 2010 ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, W% = Winning Percentage, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PPG = Power Play Goals, PP% = Power Play Percentage, PK% = Penalty Kill Percentage, SHT = Shots For, SA = Shots Against, FO% = Face Off Percentage, HR = Home Record, AR = Away Record'' Playoff Record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, W% = Winning Percentage, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PPG = Power Play Goals, PP% = Power Play Percentage, PK% = Penalty Kill Percentage, SHT = Shots For, SA = Shots Against, FO% = Face Off Percentage, HR = Home Record, AR = Away Record'' Trophies Record Book Top Franchise Players Goalies Goalie must have played a minimum of 10 games * = Indicates active Eagles player. Players * = Indicates active Eagles player. * = Indicates active Eagles player. Current Roster All-Time Roster With Season Stats As of March 24, 2010 All-Time Roster With Playoff Stats As of March 24, 2010 Noteable Dates in History Season 19 - September 21, 2009 - Eagles trade long time goaltender Stanton McInnish to the Evergreen Elite for Orville Onyeagu. Season 17 - June 10, 2009 - A tired Eagles squad surrender 2 games to the Stampede City Flames in the final series but advance to Teir 2. Season 17 - June 5, 2009 - Eagles place 8th in the regular season and draw number one team Canucks96 in the first round. After a tough 3 games the Eagles beat the canucks96 2 games to 1. Season16 - March 9, 2009 - The Eagles were riding high from a 6-2 victory in game one into game two. That momentum continued as the Eagles beat the Beasts 4-2 in game two to win their second consecutive championship. Season 16 - March 6, 2009 - After erasing a two goal deficit in the third period, the Eagles force game 2 of their second round series against the Anchorage Polarbears to overtime. Just over a minute in, Jude Ruhter scores and the Eagles find themselves in the finals against The Beasts. Season16 - March 3, 2009 - The Eagles celebrate a first round playoff win against the Gekkian Flyers two game to none. Season 16 - February 15, 2009 - Eagles trade underacheiving Orval Delvillar and captain Miquel Mundine to the Hammer Heads for super star forward Darrel Mahrer. Season 16 - February 14, 2009 - Eagles send money and two defensive prospects to the Puckos in exchange for up and coming d-men Andreas Lutts and Willian Muskopf. Season 16 - January 4, 2009 - The Eagles acquire utility forward Roberto Gihring from the Seven Seraphims for prospects. Season 16 - December 13, 2008 - The Eagles sign elite goaltender Stanton Mcinnish to a two year contract. Season 15 - December 9, 2008 - The Eagles win their first championship sweeping the Gnomes two games to none. Season 15 - December 7, 2008 - The Eagles advance to the Tier 5 Finals after defeating the Freezers two games to one. The Freezers, who finished first in the regular season, only lost one game all season. That game was to the Eagles. Season 15 - December 3, 2008 - The Eagles win their first ever playoff series against an AI team two games to none. Season 15 - December 1, 2008 - The Eagles finish the regular season on a 22 game winning streak. Season 15 - October 4, 2008 - Coy Fraze (G) first ever pick of the Eckville Eagles. Season 15 - October 4, 2008 - Colin Parada purchases the Eckville Eagles. Employment Oppritunities Arena Manager - Duties include sprinkling sand in the visitors bench and cleaning up the tears in the visitors bench after each Eagles victory. Eagles Shop All items below are available at the EagleShop in the Eagle Perch...if you can find it... Move your mouse over each item for a description. Category:Teams Category:Canadian GHL Teams Category:Tier 2 Teams